thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:District4 Tribute/District4 Tribute's Tributes
My official tribute list, if I get anymore tributes I'll update! District 1 Males Harthorn Adams Age: 17 Weapon: Spear, Knife Strengths: Good climber, good at sharpening spear heads Weaknesses: Can't swim, Claustrophobic Personality: A bit of a dark horse, can't stand 'annoying people' (anyone who is dumb, can't use weapons or talks too much are counted as annoying in Harthorn's mind) Appearance: He has brown hair with a sideway fringe with covers his left eye. No one even knows if he has an eye under his fringe. He's also skinny, and looks like he's been underfed. Backstory: Harthorn was found in District 1's forest as a 5-year-old, lost and seriously underfed. He was found by the Mayor's daughter who was trying to run away. The Mayor's daughter decided to bring Harthorn to her Father, the Mayor of District 1. The Mayor tryed to find evidence of any sort of family or address of Harthorn, or any evidence of where he came from, but after 5 months of searching he found nothing. But by this time, Harthorn had grown tired of being couped up in the Mayor's mansion, as the Mayor had decided to keep Harthorn inside so he couldn't run away. However, the Mayor's Daughter tried a secondary run-away attempt, and Harthorn snuck out by hiding in the daughter's backpack. When she reached the forest, Harthorn escaped but he and the daughter were found by a Capitol hovercraft. Though Harthorn escaped, the daughter was found and Avoxed. He continued to live in the forest, and managed to avoid the Reapings because no one knew he was there, so he got away with not attending. Until one day, he was Reaped, but when he wasn't found in the audience, the Peacekeepers searched the entire District 1 and after 2 hours they found him. Name: Pronounced 'hart-thorn' Other Districts: Capitol, D6 Daniel McJells Age: 12 Weapon: Knife, Blade Strengths: Good spying (Translation: Stalking) Weaknesses: Hated by most people, bad social skills Personality: A bit of a stalker, highly curious, highly annoying Appearance: Stubbly, almost bald black hair and black eyes, a bit chubby Name: He's named after a guy from my class who's a massive stalker, always stares at girls in class and never leaves me alone Other Districts: D12, D13 Females Belle Glamarus Age: 16 Weapon: Spear, Arrow Strengths: Seduction, Good persuasion techniques Weaknesses: Blabbers on too much, stares into space too much, low attention span Personality: Loves herself and anything to do with her, loves to spread rumours, but she's ditzy and talks too much Appearance: Light blonde hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, slender, often has painted nails Name: Her surname is pronounced 'glam-aye-russ' Lola Royale Age: 17 Weapon: Spear, Bow+Arrow Strengths: Good at climbing, swimming and running Weaknesses: Edible plants, bugs and berries Personality: Sweet, caring, kind. (Out of Games) Monstorous, killing machine. (In Games) Appearance: Slightly tanned skin, long blonde hair that reaches her hips, incredibly tall legs, she's 6 feet tall Name: Surname is pronounced 'roy-ail' District 2 Males Bruce Calipz Age: 17 Weapon: Breaking people's necks Strengths: Punching, Hand-to-hand combat Weaknesses: Slow runner Personality: He's crazy in every degree. He's a psychopath and killed his classmate when he was 7. He spent 10 years in an insane asylum, causing him to get even crazier, and an even shorter temper. Appearance: Short, stubbly brown hair and a slight bit of stubble forming on his chin. He's golden eyed, and he says "my eyes are gold because I'm number one." Backstory: The moment Bruce was born, he gave his parents an evil look. As his parents, whose names were Rosie and Rich, raised young Bruce, we was...a difficult baby. He broke everything he saw, (including the TV) he would scream and cry every night, he'd constantly break his bottles and throw them at his parents whenther they tried to clear the mess. When Bruce turned 7, he threw a brick at a classmate, killing him. Bruce was sent to an insane asylum and his parents had a breakdown. Bruce broke out of the asylum aged 17, and was furious he couldn't enter the Games due to the fact he was too dangerous. (It was the Games, but it was likely he would've killed an Avox or another tribute before the Games began.) Two days after he broke out, it was the Reaping. The escort fainted as Bruce stomped on stage and volunteered. Name: His surname is pronounced 'Ca-lips' Alex Hartshorn Age: 14 Weapon: Hammer Strengths: Building, always thinks ahead Weaknesses: Bad cookery skills, fear of heights Name: He gets his surname (hart-shorn) from my childhood best friend Females Bruca Neelix Age: 15 Weapon: Pick axe, sword Strengths: Running, Stamina, Knowledge of edible plants Weaknesses: Too used to getting her own way, so she expects everything to be done for her Name: Pronounced like 'Bruce' but with an 'ah' on the end. Surname is pronounced as 'nee-licks' Talia Cox Age: 12 Weapon: Knife, Meat Cleaver Strengths: Smart, knows a lot about edible plants and fruits Weaknesses: Not that strong Name: Pronounced 'Tal-ya', surname is pronounced as 'coax' District 3 Males William Lancaster Age: 14 Weapon: Knowledge (is power XD) Strengths: Smartness Weaknesses: Slow runner Name: My friend, District4isawesome (HG Wiki) actually made this tribute. I came up with the surname Lancaster so she allows me to use this tribute. So I share this tribute with my friend. Females Wilma Muttona Age: 15 Weapon: Knife, Axe Strengths: Smart, knows quite a bit about technology and design Weaknesses: Not very physically strong Name: Surname is pronounced 'mutt-a-nah' Carmen Databyte Age: 17 Weapon: Technology Strengths: Smart, always plans out what she'll do next, fast runner Weaknesses: Low stamina, emotional issues Brandy Malcolm Age: 12 Weapon: ??? Strengths: Very good at using the Johanna Mason Strategy Weaknesses: Can't handle many weapons with ease Name: Surname is pronounced 'Mal-cohm' District 4 Males Diatrict Jones Age: 14 Weapon: Bomb Strengths: Small, so he's good at hiding, Swimming Weaknesses: Bad at climbing, very emotional Name: Pronounced 'Dye-a-tricked' Poseidon Nix Age: 18 Weapon: Trident, spear Strengths: Physically strong, good aim and throwing techniques Weaknesses: A bit of a kamakazi (Always runs into other tributes in hopes of killing them) Name: Pronounced 'pu-seye-don' Females Creada Manez Age: 17 Weapon: Sword, crossbow Strengths: Good for distractions (human meatshield) Weaknesses: Absolutely bonkers Name: Pronounced 'Cree-da' Brittany Shora Age: 14 Weapon: Axe Strengths: Good at hiding, swimming and fishing Weaknesses: Not that physically strong, bad at climbing Name: Her name isn't pronounced as 'brit-nee' it's instead pronounced as 'britt-a-nye' Zuru Kululu Age: 14 Weapon: Sickle, Rope Strengths: Climbing, Intelligence Weaknesses: Can't withstand much pain, not that physically strong. (But if you say Zuru Kululu sounds like a boy's name she'll go crazy) Name: Pronounced zoo-roo kuh-loo-loo District 5 Males Leon Austine Age: 16 Weapon: Knife, Whip Strengths: Accuracy, aim, sleuth, camouflage Weaknesses: Climbing, swimming Name: Lee-own aw-steen Category:Blog posts